


elder connor mckinley is a little shit

by penrosequartz



Series: So I'm Gay Now? [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Everyone's gay, F/M, M/M, Making Out, keep it in your pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: What it says on the box.





	elder connor mckinley is a little shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short oneshot that's like an add-on to the previous fic. you can probably read this as a stand-alone, i don't really know

Kevin and Connor are doing well. Really well, actually. For once, Kevin doesn't feel like there's a goal he has to achieve, he simply just _is._ It's a nice feeling.

And Connor is amazing. Whenever Kevin thinks he'll never see his family again (they haven't spoken in nearly a year), whenever he feels like shit, Connor is there, and Kevin is there for him just the same.

Now, Kevin isn't a very public guy. Yeah, Connor and him are dating (or… something), basically everyone knows (you'd have to be _really_ thick not to). They've been seen by various Elders while they were making out, and there was even that time when Arnold caught them… ahem. Kevin thought he'd locked the door.

But right now, Arnold’s giving a speech to everyone, with Nabulungi at his side making heart-eyes, and Connor is sitting right on Kevin’s lap. And Connor looks so cute, staring up at Arnold and all around the room, that the temptation is just too strong to resist.

Kevin’s hands are resting in Connor’s lap, but he moves them up underneath Connor’s t-shirt, slowly stroking his thumb along the soft skin of Connor’s stomach. They all discarded their button-up shirts about a month after the whole being-disowned-from-the-church thing. It was just too hot in Uganda - but in this moment, Kevin doesn't mind the heat all that much.

Connor hums, glancing at him from the corner of his eye as Kevin innocently places his head on Connor’s shoulder.

Kevin kisses the freckles on Connor’s neck, and Connor squirms a little, blushing, which gets them a few odd glances from Poptarts. And then Connor gives him this smirk, and Kevin knows that he's made a big mistake, because Connor grinds down. And Kevin is _very_ suddenly _very_ red, and a spike of heat has headed straight down where he doesn't need that heat to be, when he's in a room full of people.

Connor, the bastard, knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, and doesn't give a damn. Nabulungi gives them both a knowing grin, but turns her attention back to Arnold almost immediately. It's pretty inspiring, how devoted they are to each other. Kevin's train of thought is cut off as Connor rocks back again.

“Just what do you think you're doing, Elder McKinley?” Kevin hisses into Connor’s ear.

“I don't quite know what you mean, Elder Price,” Connor cocks his head to one side, smiling, moving against Kevin again.

“You little shit,” Kevin whispers, rolling his eyes, but he shivers at the contact. If they weren't surrounded by a bunch of reasonably uptight white guys (+ Nabulungi and Arnold) he'd fuck Connor right there. But Arnold glances their way, and Kevin’s pretty sure the prophet knows what's up, because Arnold bursts out laughing.

“Okay guys, long story short, we’re doing a great job. Come out and play some soccer, will you?” Arnold gets everyone out of the room, pausing in the doorway to flash Kevin a smile and a thumbs-up, before high-tailing it out of there.

“Honestly,” Kevin groans as soon as Arnold leaves, “Why are you like this?”

“Aw, can't handle PDA, Kevin?” Connor grins, standing up, his eyes flickering down Kevin’s torso, his smirk growing wider as he catches sight of Kevin’s very obvious hard-on.

“That's not PDA,” Kevin hisses, grabbing Connor's waist, “That's weird.”

Connor raises his eyebrow as Kevin presses him against the wall.

“Okay, _fine_ , it was hot,” Kevin admits, kissing Connor’s neck, “But also embarrassing.”

Connor laughs gently, and then gasps as Kevin lifts his thighs up, suspending him in the air with his back pressed flat. Kevin kisses him, hard, and they're both so far gone - until a distressed James Church rushes into the room. Keven nearly drops Connor on the floor.

“Gosh darn it,” Church frowns, scurrying around, “Where did I put - oh, hey guys - Kevin, where did you put that alcohol?”

Kevin wordlessly points to it, resting near a bowl.

“Thanks,” James nods, grabbing it and taking a swig.

“Uh… James?” Connor asks, “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, I just didn't realise how gay I was,” James pauses, before realising how disheveled the other two men look, “Oh. My apologies, carry on.” Elder Church leaves the room, taking the bottle with him.

“We’re going to have a talk later,” Connor calls after him, before turning to a bemused Kevin.

“Who’s he gay for? Neeley?” Kevin asks.

“Poptarts,” Connor rolls his eyes, “It’s pathetic.”

“We’re all repressed,” Kevin giggles, stepping closer to Connor.

“Not anymore,” Connor lets Kevin force him up the wall again, and kisses him fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
